The Deal
by The messed up writer
Summary: Their was a deal between us. His guaranteed safety, and my death. It was worth it, until they betrayed me. I'm on a mission to kill those that possibly killed my brother, and betrayed me, but with some help. My name is Mitch, and this is my story. Rated M for language, death, gore, and other stuff.


**I do like my teasers... don't I?**

Chapter 1:The last stand

"FUCK! COME ON AND OPEN GODAMNIT!" I screamed with panic as the alarm sounded off, alerting anyone and everyone to my position. My hands were shaking from the panic when I realized that 'they' would come in a few minutes, maybe five if I'm lucky, and I would be killed. I fiddled with the door handle, trying to get the lock so I could get in, but I wasn't really wanting to cut my wrist on the broken shards of glass that remained in the hole I made. But you know, I need to think about my chances with nothing and fine wrist, than my chances with a lot of ammo and firearms and bleeding wrist.

I went for the latter.

I winced in pain as my wrist sank into the glass, but I was able to reach the lock now. Unlocking it, I kicked the door opened and slammed it shut behind me, locking it and sealing myself in the abandoned guns store. The alarm was still going, so I needed to hurry. I ran around the counter and looked through the cabinets and the glass boxes that held everything that I needed to survive for a little longer. Guns and ammo. I opened my large rucksack and began to pile all of the guns into the bag. I grabbed everything from hunting rifles, to shotguns, to some pistols. I grabbed some scopes and ammo and piled them into the bag as well, except for the .44's and .308's, those I pocketed for later and immediate use for my .44 magnum that was in my side holster and my hunting rifle strapped around my back. Sadly, it's not gonna be used for hunting elk, but more of my defense from being the hunted elk. The cold filled the room, and I shivered a little when I felt the wind pick up as well.

It's been seven months since the attack, and shit has gone so far south that it's back in the north now. For all I know, I could be the last human alive. Last time I checked, the last alive person I met and talked to who didn't kill me was a trader a month ago, now, it's just me and whatever the winter throws at me, that and... 'them.' 'They.' 'Them.' Whatever the Hell you call them, are monsters from the deepest pits of your nightmares. One of 'them' is some hunter type of creature. They literally hunt you, skin you, and take your head to probably hang on their damn mantle. But then you have the other kind of 'them.' These types of creatures are very ferocious, intelligent, and by God are they a force to be reckoned with. The way they populate is just... scary. It's something that will make the hunter creatures look like your best friend compared to them. They take life to make it. Like I said, these things are from the deepest pits of your nightmares. I just hope that if I go out, which might be soon sadly, I go out with a bang, and when I say bang, I mean go out with a gun in one hand, and some sort of Molotov Cocktail or grenade in the other while I run into a horde of these monsters. That's how I want to go out, and I'll be damned if I go out stuck to a wall while I give birth to a demon. I refuse to let that happen.

I reloaded the revolver, as the last few shots had been used a while ago on a demon that nearly dragged me away to their nest. Bastard got cocky and thought he would win. He was wrong. Though, his kind may win this one, as the screeches and roars began to drown out the alarm, alerting me to my impending doom if I didn't hurry right the fuck up. After making sure everything was loaded and chambered, and my bags were filled to the brim, I opened the front door, only to immediately close it. Hundreds of them were running down the alleyways and streets after me. The demons were chasing, and so were the monsters, as faint glimmers could be seen on the roofs of buildings as well.

"FUCK! Alright Mitch, don't panic, you just got a bunch of signs running towards you all saying the words 'you're screwed dude.' Nothing to it, right?" I chuckled to myself. The demons all surrounded the glass windows and began to claw at it. It was bullet-proof as my rifle butt didn't do shit to it earlier, that and it was also chained on the inside, so if they did break in, they still had another barrier to get through. I ran through the back and took out my rifle, making sure once again that it had a chambered round, it did. I ran until I reached a door, to which I jumped and kicked open, slamming it open all of a sudden and letting in the cold of winter once more. The second the door opened, I saw a glimmer and knew what it was instantly. I shot from the hip, causing a roar of pain to emit from the beast and some neon green blood to appear and drip to the ground from where I could was it's gut. I took out the .44 and finished it on its knees with a shot to the head. Okay, still have around five shots for the .44 and five for the rifle. Can't reload, enemies on my tail. I ran out into a fenced in area connected to the gun shop, and looked around quickly, gasping in relief to see a ladder to the roof. It may not be the best place to be up there, but anywhere is better than ground level for now. I climbed the ladder as fast as I could, and climbed to the roof, realizing the situation I've gotten myself into. I'm surrounded on the roof of a gun store in the middle of winter. I'm screwed, and even more so as I saw a few demons climb up to the roof. I went to shoot the rifle at the nearest one, but it didn't fire... Oh my God. I forgot to chamber the round. I slid the chamber back, giving me an empty shell of a round, and attempted to fire again at the demon, this time, getting some yellow-green acidic blood splattered everywhere as it's head exploded. I chamber another, now down to four in the rifle. I grabbed the revolver and made quick work of the other two that were on the roof, giving me three more rounds to work with in the gun. This is not going well. I didn't even have to look over the edge of the roof to see what was below. It was a river of black, of death. I grabbed an already made Molotov Cocktail out of my makeshift holster-belt thing that also held a survival knife and some mace that came in handy more than you'd think. I grabbed the fiery weapon of destruction and lit it with my lighter after a few tries and tossed the bottle down to the street from a distance and listened impatiently to the screeches of pain as I kept an eye out for any of the monsters or demons that felt like coming up behind me. After a while, the smell of acidic blood filled the air, and I decided that it was now time to leave, or I would die, as they were probably climbing up here right now, or they were melting the fencing in the windows. I ran to my right, and saw that I could jump to a few buildings over. I jumped the first one, nearly missing and falling in the alleyway below. I climbed up, and saw another jump, this one was going to be tricky. I turned around thinking about going the other direction, but that wasn't going to happen. The river of black was up here now, on the roofs of buildings with me. No turning back now. I get to the edge of the roof that I'm on, make a quick prayer, and run.

"Oh if their is a God, please let me make this jump!" I pleaded out loud. I got to the last five feet of the roof, and used a nearby pipe as a springboard. I jumped, time slowing down as I realized the most sobering thought I could ever have, I wasn't going to make it. Amazingly though, those doubts were put to rest when I grabbed the bottom of a nearby fire-escape. However, those doubts were once again revived when the extremely rusted out fire-escape began to fall apart, sending me to the rapidly approaching ground below. "FUUUUUUCCCCCK-AGH!" I screamed as I landed in a pile of garbage. Lucky me. I was about to get up, but a pipe or what was left of a railing fell from the remaining fire-escape onto my leg, making a snapping a noise as my leg broke, and making me scream out in pain. This was not good, I'm so fucked. I looked up and saw some demons looking below at me, then disappearing to probably climb down, that or to just leave me be, which I just don't see happening. I got up and collapsed another four feet onto the ground, trying to get my breathing under control, but it was tough as my leg was broken and certain death may literally be around the next corner. I got up and walked down the alley, into a some sort of parking lot, and thankfully, there was a an SUV there. I ran to it, well, hobbled to it in excitement. Once I got there, I was happy, well maybe not really happy exactly, but I was relived to see the door open and the keys already in the ignition, but there was a dead woman lying in front of the door with a hole in her head. I jumped over her and into the car, closed the door, and started the car. It still had half a tank of gas left. I put the rucksack down onto the seat beside me and put the seat-belt on. Once I had it on, I put it into reverse and backed up, nearly hitting a lamp-post, then put into first gear and drove off, nearly crashing as the roads were fairly icy. It wasn't over yet however, as I heard the demons screech and the monsters roar behind me as they ran after me for my blood and head.

"COME ON! GIVE ME A BREAK!" I yelled as I felt something land on the roof of the vehicle. "I just wanted some fucking guns and fucking ammo! Lay off!" I screamed in anger as I swerved, knocking a demon off of the roof of the SUV. Another demon, seemingly out of nowhere, latched onto my door and broke through the glass window, narrowly missing my head with its tail. It lashed at me again, this time when I dodged, I hit the radio, starting up a CD with the song 'Downtown' or whatever that weird song was called. Why couldn't it have been something else, like 'First' from the Cold War Kids? Man life hates me today. I grabbed my revolver, nearly shooting it when I realized that the last thing I need is a melted car. "GET!" I yelled over its loud screeches as I hit it with the grip of the gun. "OFF!" The second hit did it in as it fell off with a screech.

"Prick." I said silently. More and more were getting on the vehicle, I could hear them all climbing up there, along with the sounds of them breaking the back windows to get at me. My swerves between wrecked cars and telephone polls didn't help their aim though. I guess this was somewhat good though, because I haven't heard nor seen a monster yet. That thought was cut short as I heard the faint sound of something charging up and an explosion as the car did a flip and landed on its roof. I had no time to say anything when this happened but to scream. I blacked out.

When I awoke, I was still in the car. Must have been out for a minute at most. I saw a demon trying to pry off the door next to me. I grabbed the revolver and shot it in the head, killing it instantly and melting the door a bit for me. I hit the belt lock and unbuckled, falling on my head and back with a grunt of pain as I hit the SUV roof. This was not a good day for me at all. I crawled onto my back and kicked the door, or what was left of it, off its hinges. I got onto my stomach and crawled out, nearly pissing myself as I got up.

"Fuuuuuuck." I drew out. A lone snowflake hit my face as I tried to comprehend what was happening. The sound of a fire was going, and the smell of smoke as well, warming me up and nearly making me cough.

All around me was the white of snow on the buildings and road, and the black of the demons all around me, flooding in from everywhere. Well, I had a good run, right? Made it seven months in, had a relatively good life before it all. The only thing I would've changed was... my choices. 'I'm so sorry brother. I hope you can forgive me.' I thought. They all walked towards me, knowing I was dead one way or another. I looked at the revolver in my right hand, and checked the clip or chamber or whatever it was called, only to see two rounds left. I put the chamber thing back in and holstered it. Well, if I'm going out, I'm going out with a bang I guess, a firecracker sized bang, but a bang nonetheless. I got the rifle out and emptied the clip into the horde. They didn't run at me like I thought they would, instead, they just kept walking. After the last round, I tossed the gun onto the upside-down car, and climbed up, trying not to burn myself. I grabbed all of the Molotov Cocktails that I had, and lit them on the fire, tossing them randomly. This time, they all picked up the pace, still not running, but more speed-walking than anything. All that was left was the revolver and the two rounds inside it. Time to play a game.

"You know the game Russian Roulette you fuck-tards?! I've always wanted to play it myself, just never had anyone to play with!" I screamed with my questionable sanity. I heard various hisses in response. "Thanks for being a good sport!" I yelled again. I slid the revolver out of my holster and unchambered the thing, hoping to find more ammo magically. Still two rounds, great. I popped the chamber back in and spun it. It stopped with a click, and I aimed at my head. I was crying, as my face was colder now and it felt like it was wet. I pulled the trigger. 'Click!' I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and aimed the gun at the horde. I pulled the trigger. 'Bam!' One of the demons fell to the ground with a good sized hole in their chest. "Ha, I won. Yay..." I said silently. I aimed the gun at my head. If I was correct, the two rounds were right by each other. "Goodbye world." I whispered. I closed my eyes, and pulled the trigger. 'Bam!'

Everything went black, until the demon blocking my vision fell back off the SUV. My gun wasn't on my head anymore, but instead on the dead demon.

"Y'all gonna have to work for your meal!" I screamed as I tossed the gun into the crowd mere feet away. I grabbed the knife and began to slash at the demons climbing up to me. Then the sound of an explosion was heard, and some demons, some fine and some missing arms flew up into the air. I looked to where the explosive came from, only to trace it back to the shoulder of a monster among other monsters on the rooftops. Well, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, for now at least. More shots went around me, killing the demons, and the ones that didn't die went after the monsters, giving me time to drop down and grab the rucksack of weapons from the destroyed SUV. Once it was back on my back, I ran from the SUV, just in time as well, as the fire must have reached the fuel tank as it had exploded seconds after I got away from it. I jumped over blackened bodies, nearly slipping on the ice each time I did, and nearly falling down as the explosions were getting closer to me, rubble, snow and dirt flying up near me. As I ran, I saw my revolver on the ground actually, and picked it back up, revolver in my right hand and my rifle in my left. Their was a door nearby, wait, it's my apartment! I'm home free! I've never been so happy in my life. I put the revolver in my pocket and began to fiddle with said pocket, trying to get my keys out as I ran, nearly running into a burnt out car to which I jumped over the hood, until I finally got my keys out. I got to the door and set down the rifle as I attempted to get the correct key out. The roars and screeches of my doom were getting louder and louder, and so were the explosions.

"C'mon man c'mon, where is it?!" I said as my hands trembled, trying to find the damned key. I nearly jumped in joy when I slipped the final key into the deadbolt and it worked. I turned it to the right and took the key out to put into the main lock, to which I also turned to the right. I took the key out and opened the door quickly, and entered, grabbing the rifle on the way in. I slammed the door shut and locked both the deadbolt and normal lock. Right when the door was closed and locked, I ran upstairs to my actual apartment room. Now that I had a bit more time, I wasn't shaking as much and I was finally calming down, but that didn't mean I was out of the woods yet, they still knew I'm here, I HAVE to defend this place no matter what. This... is the last stand. I got upstairs to last floor, the floor I moved to after everyone left to somewhere else. Maybe they all made it somewhere safer, anywhere is safer than here, up in this small Colorado town. I wonder if I should try and go to some bigger city, or maybe see if I can find a military base of some-sort. But for now, I just need to get my defenses ready and my guns loaded, for today, and tomorrow, and the next day, and maybe forever, until I have no other option but to go somewhere else. I must survive.

I unlocked my door, and closed it behind me, my dog there waiting for me. It was amazing how much food there was in this town still, even dog food. He's a golden retriever, and my God is he the best dog ever.

"Hey Skipper, how's it going?" I said calmly as I set down the guns and rucksack onto the couch. Man I hated these sieges that happened every now and then. Battles like this aren't that bad, they don't usually catch me off guard like this, they usually happen when I'm actually here and somewhat prepared, not when I have a broken leg and little ammo. I fear I made too much noise this time though, and I have attracted too much attention this time, and I bit off more than I can chew. Skipper said nothing as I went to the fridge and grabbed a beer and some bologna. I opened the beer as I made my way to the bread so I could a make a bologna sandwich. Near-experiences make me hungry I guess. That and I just want something good to eat. I set some bologna onto some bread and set the beer down as I headed back to the fridge for some ketchup. I'm a basic person, don't judge. I made myself a ketchup and bologna sandwich while I drank some Bud Light. It was good, but damn I miss the occasional Sub Sandwich or even a piece of pizza, maybe Hell has some pizza, or at least a Subway.

That's a nice thought to have.

I ate my sandwich to the sound of a door being broken down and Skipper whimpering. These bastards wouldn't let up, can't even let me drink a damn beer. I got up, still finishing the sandwich, and looked through the rucksack. Lots of ammo and a few guns, to be honest, I grabbed the guns mainly to trade, but it looks like I got a few different guns that are chambered in different types of ammunition. I got some .22s and .357s to go along with my .44 and .308. There was also some 9mm ammunition to go along with a pistol, and some shotguns chambered in 12 and 20 gauge. The shotguns were definitely going to be used first. I grabbed a pump-action shotgun and a fist-full of shells, and began to load it as I walked to the door to make sure it was locked. I got the fifth shell in and checked the door, it was indeed locked. I resumed loading three more shells, my back against the door, until I couldn't fit anymore in there. A bang against the door caused me to fall on my ass as they began to kick down my door.

"Man, I'm gonna have to reattach the damn hinges again aren't I?" I said as I jumped over my couch and knocked it over, making a crappy but functional set of cover. Skipper came right by me and knew that it was time for her to be quiet, thank God, the last thing I needed was for her to start barking at the intruders and die, then to get me killed as well. There was the sound of the hinges falling to the ground, then the sound of the door falling to the ground. It was at this moment that I realized that being stealthy was out of the option, those masks have some form of heat-vision or something were they can detect heat of living or non-living creatures. I found that out the hard way. I got up from my cover and aimed the shotgun, only to see nothing but floating shimmers. Cheap bastards. Once you know what to look for, it isn't that hard to miss your target. I pulled the trigger, spraying a mess of bullets around the door, and on the monsters, earning roars of pain and neon green blood, which I was going to have the joy of cleaning up later. I pumped the gun, earning the satisfying _'click'_ of the next shell entering the chamber and the _'clink'_ of the original shell falling to the hardwood floor. I pulled the trigger again, hitting the original monster again as he fell to the floor, and getting most of the over shells into the second monster, many hitting his head and neck, ending him quickly. There was an explosion behind me, while the two fell to the ground, and the sound of my wall and windows getting broken. Well, guess they stopped playing nice now. The damn building was compromised now, great.

Fucking great.

Skipper couldn't hold back anymore and ran straight towards the monsters as they climbed through the massive hole in my wall and into my apartment. She bit one in the ankle, sinking her teeth into the netting of their armor, but not doing much as the monster picked her up, and ripper her head off like it was nothing, along with the spine. Anger rushed into me, as she was my only way of keeping sane (somewhat) during this hole shitty deal I've been dealt. He threw her body to the ground and put her head onto his belt he had. His trophy. I knew when I found her on the road one day after this whole apocalypse deal that I couldn't get attached, but for fucks sake, it doesn't make this any easier to bear. The monster looked at me, and charged towards me. I grabbed the rucksack as I hopped the couch, running to my door frame. I went into the hallway, not even caring about the searing pain in my leg, and was about to go downstairs to get out of here, but they were one step ahead of me, as I saw the glimmers of the monsters running up the stairs. Crap. I doubled back, nearly tripping as I did, and went upstairs, firing at the ever approaching monsters as I ran for my life. I think I took care of two monsters by the time I was out of ammo. My aim sucked when I was panicked, and it didn't help that I was running up a pair of stairs with a broken leg. I got to the roof where there was a door blocking my path to the outside world. I had it unlocked as I knew one day this would happen, so I just grabbed the handle and pulled, earning a gust of wind in my face. It was freezing outside, and I didn't think this would be the time where I had to get out dodge immediately, so I never put my coat and stuff back on again. I ran to the edge of the roof, closing the door behind me when I started to run, and began to dump out all of the guns and ammo onto the roof. I got the shells out first, and loaded the gun with shaky hands, terrified that this won't be enough ammo to survive the siege.

I'm going to die.

Then again, last time I thought that, the monsters saved me from the demons, maybe the demons will save me this time. I doubt it. I got four shells loaded before the monsters flooded out of the door. I stopped loading and pumped the shotgun, aimed, and fired. I think the casing said this was buckshot, so there wasn't much of a spread this time, making it easy to hit my target from this distance. One dropped, then two, then more than I could count, until I was down to my last gun and my last bullet. They were a never ending horde of death and destruction. A few came up behind me, to which I dealt with fairly quickly. I was down to the revolver again. One bullet chambered, just need to pull the trigger. The gun was at my head, and I saw one of the monsters actually stop and look at me with ferocity. It pulled its mask off, revealing the most grotesque face I've ever seen, and spoke in plain English.

"Ooman, do not be dishonorable, and accept your fate." He said. Ooman? Probably human. Also, this motherfucker was telling that to me? Ooohhhh, you just hit a nerve my friend.

"Accept my fate? ACCEPT MY FATE?! FUCK YOU YOU PIECES OF SHIT! I WILL NOT GIVE YOU THE SATISFACTION OF KILLING ME!" I screamed. I've definitely gone insane. The other monsters stopped walking, except for him, as he got directly in front of me. I put the gun to his head, and he did nothing but stare.

"Do it. Kill m-" He was cut short by the sound of my gun going off, and the sound of his brain matter falling to the ground.

"With pleasure." I said coldly, while his body fell to the ground. Great, their goes my easy way out. Worth it though. The other monsters roared, nearly deafening me, and charged me. I lived by my words. I backed up until I looked over the edge of the six floor apartment. I looked between the ground that was so far below, and my impending doom approaching me rapidly. This continued for what felt like an hour, but was really around ten seconds. I got one last look at the monsters, let my arms go out, making me look like a t, and fell. I looked through my memories as time slowed down, while I fell to my death.

This was it.

I was going to for sure, die.

I closed my eyes as time sped up again, and said nothing as I hit the snow covered sidewalk. It hurt, and I was still conscious during it all. I couldn't move, and didn't want to as darkness attacked my vision.

"I'm sorry, Daniel." I quietly whispered as I passed out.

 **Oooooohhhhhh shit. That's right bitches, another cliffhanger for another teaser, I'll write more later, but I just had to get this written down now before I forgot how I was going to write this. That, and I just feel like being a total asshat right now, you know, with this teaser that I won't touch for the longest time, that and I also need to finish the re-write version of Loneliness, which will have a new title. Man, I am a total prick in your guys eyes aren't I?**


End file.
